Dom Marzeń
right|250px|Dom Marzeń widoczny na mapie Malibu Dom Marzeń (ang. Dreamhouse) – jest to nazwa posiadłości, w której mieszkają Barbie, Skipper, Stacie, Chelsea i ich zwierzaki: Taffy, Tawny i Blissa. Rezydencja jest w stylu wiktoriańskim z dachem pokrytym dachówkami i wieżą. Dom Marzeń jest urządzony w odcieniach różu z białymi akcentami. Na terenie posiadłości znajduje się również basen, kulisty podjazd i stajnia. Położony jest w Malibu. Oficjalny opis Nazwa mówi sama za siebie. W pełnym przepychu domu Barbie i jej sióstr jest wszystko, czego potrzebuje dziewczyna. To niesamowite, ale nawet Barbie ciągle odkrywa tu nowe pokoje, o których wcześniej nie wiedziała. Wnętrze * Łazienka Barbie Oficjalny opis: Obojętnie czy chodzi o randkę z Kenem, wieczór na mieście z dziewczynami czy wystrzałowy pokaz mody – to tutaj Barbie zaczyna nabierać blasku. Ale to pełne przepychu wnętrze to raczej spa niż zwykła łazienka. Wanna z jacuzzi, sauna, stanowisko do pielęgnacji paznokci, wanna wielkości basenu – jest tam wszystko, czego Barbie potrzebuje, aby zacząć dzień oraz zrelaksować się wieczorem. Sypialnia Barbie Oficjalny opis: Tu jest wszystko, co powinno znajdować się w sypialni, ale w Barbie-stycznej skali. W wielkim łóżku z baldachimem śpi się jak na obłokach. Dywaniki są podgrzewane, ponieważ poranki nad morzem bywają chłodne. Szezlong, który jest połączeniem fotela do masażu i centrum gier, sprawdza się idealnie, gdy Barbie potrzebuje spokoju albo nowej gry! Salon Domu Marzeń Oficjalny opis: Tu znajduje się centrum rozrywki i zabawy Domu Marzeń. Środkowa część wyposażona jest w najnowocześniejszy sprzęt pozwalający surfować po sieci z prędkością światła i brać udział w wideo czatach, we wszelkie znane i nieznane konsole do gier, oraz w obszerną cyfrową kolekcję filmów na miłe wieczory spędzane na kanapie. Ale kiedy przyjeżdżają goście, za jednym naciśnięciem guzika pokój zmienia się w miejsce szalonej imprezki urodzinowej lub eleganckiego oficjalnego spotkania. Garderoba Barbie Oficjalny opis: Tu jest jak na pięknym pokazie mody na żywo – jest tu miejsce na każdą rzecz, którą Barbie kiedykolwiek miała na sobie, oraz wiele ubrań, których jeszcze nie nosiła. Wszyscy goście Domu Marzeń gromadzą się w tej niekończącej się garderobie, ponieważ jest tam wszystko – od skafandra kosmonauty po idealną klamrę do włosów. Bajeczny styl życia musi mieć swoje centrum – to właśnie tutaj. Hall Domu Marzeń Oficjalny opis: To właśnie wejście decyduje o pierwszym wrażeniu! Już od tego miejsca z iście królewskimi schodami i fontannami tryskającymi wodą lub czekoladą goście czują się jak we śnie. Garaż Domu Marzeń Oficjalny opis: To nie jest garaż dla chłopaków – to jest garaż Barbie. Ponieważ ściany i podłogi są pokryte nieprzywierającymi i przeciwpoślizgowymi materiałami, nie osadza się na nich żaden smar czy brud i nie ma obaw o poślizgnięcie się w butach na obcasach. Pinkastyczne roboty co godzinę czyszczą parą to pomieszczenie, aby lśniło doskonałą czystością. Jest to miejsce na wielką kolekcję pojazdów, które Barbie gromadziła przez lata – od różowej Corvetty po wytworny odrzutowiec. Kuchnia Domu Marzeń Oficjalny opis: To kuchnia, o jakiej marzą sławni kucharze. Kiedy Barbie potrzebuje upiec kilkadziesiąt babeczek w ciągu 5 minut lub upichcić pięciodaniowy obiad dla 50 gości, na pewno znajdzie tu gadżet, dzięki któremu zrobi to z łatwością. W samozaopatrującej się lodówce zawsze jest zdrowa przekąska lub taki smakołyk, na jaki Barbie ma akurat wielką ochotę. Sypialnia Chelsea Oficjalny opis: Każda dziewczynka marzy o bajecznym, Barbie-stycznym pokoju! Chelsea ma taki pokój i to w imponującej skali. Jej domek dla lalek jest miniaturką Domu Marzeń z garderobą, w której nowe rzeczy pojawiają się samoistnie, kiedy Barbie uzupełnia swoją garderobę. Jej sąsiedni pokój z zabawkami ma rozmiar sali koncertowej (instrumenty są do dyspozycji, ale w zestawie nie było muzyków). To jest różowy raj! Rzeczywisty dom Barbie right|160px Pierwszy rzeczywistych rozmiarów dom o powierzchni 929,03m² został wybudowany w Sunrise na Florydzie (Stany Zjednoczone). Jego budowa trwała rok, stanął w pobliżu fabryki lalek Barbie. Drugi, a zarazem pierwszy w Europie, Dom Marzeń Barbie powstał w Berlinie. Cały obszar atrakcji ma powierzchnię 2322,6m². Galeria Dom Marzeń na Florydzie.jpg|Dom Marzeń na Florydzie Dom Marzeń w Berlinie.jpg|Dom Marzeń w Berlinie Linki zewnętrzne *Barbie™ The Dreamhouse Experience *[http://dreamhouse.barbie.com/pl-PL/map Dom Marzeń na mapie Malibu (na stronie Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse)] Kategoria:Lokalizacje